Amaya/Relationships
Relatives Sarai Sarai and Amaya shared a close bond with each other, where Amaya considered her older sister her role model, all while never being looked down upon, but rather being considered to be a great strength to Sarai. They'd try to get Viren to lighten up when the two were still friends with him, taught Callum sign language together, and looked forward to teaching Ezran. They cooked, but weren't very good at it and one of their hobbies included sparring, as they were each other's best opponents, because Harrow could never keep up. The sisters loved to communicate in secret, signing messages to each other – especially dirty jokes. In their private time together, they'd go for long horseback rides outside the castle and into the forest together and share memories, sometimes about Callum’s real father, and they’d talk about what life was like before they became "royalty". To keep sane, the two made a promise to each other to knock the other upside the head if they ever lost the perspective of where they'd come from.TDP Official Tumblr - Amaya and Sarai Amaya was deeply saddened by the death of her sister, but kept her memory sacred. She would often visit Sarai's memorial, contemplating what she would do. Amaya made certain after her sister's passing to visit Callum and Ezran as often as possible, showing them love and warmth just like Sarai would. Amaya looked up to Sarai, both in life and in death, and strives to be as heroic and honorable as her sister. Ezran Amaya cares for the young king and her nephew greatly and deeply respecting her nephew's birth right as king by not taking the throne. When greeting him and Callum at the Bantha Lodge, she hugged them. Upon reuniting with Ezran at the Spire, she was happy to see him as well as fight with him to stop Viren. Callum Amaya cares greatly for her nephew. When greeting him and Ezran at the Bantha Lodge, he hugged them. She even taught him sign language. Upon reuniting with Callum at the Spire, she was happy to see him as well as fight with him to stop Viren. Allies Gren Amaya has great trust in Gren, who she has called "her voice": relying on him as her main interpreter and Lieutenant in her ranks. She also trusted him with the task of finding her nephews to keep them safe following Harrow's death at the Bather Lodge. The two are shown to have a close relationship, as they would hug and be casual conversing, even in front of subordinates. Amaya has shown to care about Gren deeply, embracing him hard enough to lift him off his feet after he was freed from Viren's dungeon, taking the time to explain to him why she had to be the one to seal The Breach and how she comforted him after the Battle for the Storm Spire. Of course, as mischievous as she always is, Amaya enjoys teasing Gren along with everyone else, like his decision to remain unshaven. Harrow As a General in the Katolian army, Amaya was greatly loyal to her king and brother-in-law. She did not hold him accountable for her sister Sarai's death during their mission for a power source to feed the starving citizens; accepting that Sarai's death was a possibility of consequence for their mission. It is unclear if she knew of Harrow's involvement with the death of Dragon King Thunder, but if she was aware or later learned of the action he and Viren took, Amaya would most likely condemn him for letting his hatred make his choices, as it was contrary to what Sarai would have wanted. Janai At first both Amaya and Janai are mutually hostile to each other: Amaya takes great pride in fighting Janai, constantly egging her to take the offensive with a beckoning hand. However, in spite of her teasing, Amaya considers Janai to be an honorable adversary, saving her from falling into The Breach. After being helped by Janai in Lux Aurea, Amaya slowly begins to trust her, warning her of the danger that Viren (and Aaravos) posed upon infiltrating the elven city. When Viren kills her sister Khessa, Amaya intervenes and stops her foe from charging to her death, understanding the pain of losing a sibling and saving her to fight at a better time. Janai takes Amaya to the Storm Spire where she meets her nephews; when asked about her "elf friend," Janai defensively responded: "She is not my friend, she is my prisoner." Amaya takes great satisfaction from teasing and egging Janai on, from the moment they crossed blades as adversaries, to her attempts at interrogation, to fighting alongside her as a friend. They fought bravely together at the base of the Storm Spire, exchanging short glances, and while meeting Dragon Queen Zubeia for the first time, they held hands and smiled at the Queen to signify a new peace between Humans and Elves. Rayla While originally hostile to the Moon Shadow Elf for her part in the assassination squad which killed Harrow, and for supposedly taking the princes hostages and threatening their lives, Amaya ceased her hostility with Rayla on Callum's intervention. After learning of Rayla's part in the Callum & Ezran's quest to return Dragon Prince Zym to Xadia to make peace, Amaya became trusting of Rayla. Being that she is now Callum's girlfriend, Amaya is likely supportive of their relationship. Enemies Viren Amaya has had a tremulous relationship for Viren, stemming from the traumatic journey into Xadia that resulted in Sarai's death. Although once good friends, the death of her sister caused Amaya to turn cold towards Viren. As a result, Amaya shows great sardonic distaste for Viren's and his charms, yet initially remains civil with Viren, as shown during her discussion with him at the foot of Sarai's monument. However, at the same time, Amaya makes it clear to Gren before leaving for The Breach that Viren is not to be trusted. Amaya was present at the beach and thus not a witness to Viren's treasonous acts in Katolis, but when she was imprisoned by Janai and heard that Viren was in their city, she tried to warn them that Viren was dangerous and unhinged, and not to be taken lightly; after Lux Aurea's fall, Amaya helped the survivors escape and make their way to the Storm Spire to mount a final defensive campaign. Collaborating with Janai, Amaya commanded the small coalition at the Storm Spire against Viren. Constantly suspicious and cautious about Viren, she was/is likely suspicious about his death. Avizandum Amaya and Avizandum were enemies because the latter attempted to murder her for trespassing on Xadia and killing an innocent magma titian. The final reason for Amaya's hatred for Avizandum is due to the Dragon King murdering her sister, Sarai. Despite the animosity towards one another, Amaya would've likely been against Harrow and Viren's plan to assassinate the Dragon King because even though she hated Avizandum as much as the duo it wouldn't have been what Sarai would've wanted. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships